Blue Nail Polish
by Ireth Melwasul
Summary: Emma paints her finger nails and Killian seems to be having trouble with the smell, does he actually hate it or could use it to his favour? But there's also food, Henry and a ring in this story... Captain Swan all the way, because, you know... They're canon. Rated T because language, but anyone can read.


_I finally managed to write this! You know that feeling of wanting to write because story but not wanting to because words? Well, that happened... I defeated writer's block *pats self on the back*_

_So, I usually add something before letting you guys read and I don't know if you actually read what I say here, but anyways, this is going to be sort of longer. After the finale I got a lot of mixed emotions, basically:_

_HELL YEAH, I'M SO HAPPY = Captain Swan._

_FUCK NO, I'M SO SAD= Outlaw Queen._

_My sadness was outshining my happiness and maybe that's why I couldn't write. That's why I put hints of Regina and Robin happy together because I don't give a flying fuck about Marian being back... WE ALL KNOW Regina and Robin WILL make it through this. _

_So, to the ones who hate on Emma now, I don't like you. She saved a life. She saved Outlaw Queen (because you can't date a woman who killed your wife and NO, there's no way you can hide that). _

_And that's it, that's my rant about the finale.** Despite my rant being about OQ, this fic is about CS! So read and enjoy... OUR SHIP IS CANON, OTP OF OTP'S. THIS SHIP IS SAILING, MATES!**_

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

* * *

Emma sat happily in the couch, humming a song she'd heard on the radio a few hours ago as she painted her finger nails. She didn't know the name of the song, hell, she couldn't even remember a single word of the chorus, but it had been catchy enough to get stuck in her head for most of the day. It had a good rhythm and it had made her remember good times, she was happy that day and that freaking song seemed to increment her happiness.

The couch she was currently sitting at was strategically placed in front of a big window; a wall of glass from the ceiling to the wooden floor beneath her. Emma had always appreciated the chance to get a good panoramic view, and right now the scenery that displayed in front of her was beautiful. Cliché as it was, the ocean looked golden as the sun dipped slowly behind the horizon and the waves seemed to be tiny threads of gold flowing graciously among the easy current. Carried away as she was, she painted part of finger; almost reaching the knuckle.

"Fuck" Emma muttered.

She knew better than to try to fix the mess while the paint was still fresh, she'll remove it when it was dry; but that didn't stop her from feeling like a total disgrace to the world of manicure, plus the uncomfortable and stiff feeling that moving her finger produced as the paint begun to get rigid on her skin.

Emma finished painting her right hand with careful and then set her focus on the ocean again. It had been Henry's idea to live somewhere by the water –for obvious reasons. She didn't really need to ask him why he came up with such a plan; Henry had known all along they were going to stay in Storybrooke and that she had some kind of weakness for a man who loved the sea. _A certain pirate captain that should have been home at least thirty minutes ago_, Emma thought.

So they lived together? Yes.

It had been a year and a half since she kissed him outside Granny's diner, that same night their relationship had become sort of official for the two of them, and a month later they made it public to everyone. And to Emma's surprise, the most excited one about their romance had been her father.

_No explains, no complains._

Emma didn't ask him why, she just felt relieved that he was okay with it. Accepting her feelings for him had taken her some time, the year without memories not included; but after that night, the one when he confessed he had traded his ship for her, everything just became easier. Months later he had her saying she loved him, and Emma felt free when those words were finally uttered.

She truly loved him. She wasn't even scared of her feelings; the thought of Killian leaving her never crossed her mind because every single time she looked into his deep ocean blue eyes she saw nothing but love in them. _Maybe that's why I like watching the ocean so much… _

Killian had been staying at Granny's all those months because his ship was no longer an option, so when she finally found a place to live, she suggested that he should stay with Henry and her for a couple days, _"just until you find some place that fits you"_.

_Bullshit._

If Emma was excited to have him staying with them, Henry was in ecstasy. He had always liked Killian and was always curious to know more about him, so whatever Henry asked or wanted to know, Killian was happy to answer. They spent a lot of time together, sometimes he even chose Killian over her.

"For god's sake, Swan! What's that awful smell?" Emma jumped in her seat as she heard Killian's voice from behind her, followed by the sound of the door closing. She turned around to face him and found him covering his nose. She got up and walked up to him, still humming.

"That smell," she begun before pressing a soft kiss to his lips "is nail polish" then she kissed him again.

"Well then get," Killian said between kisses "that awful thing away from me" he kissed her lips and then her temple before walking away from her; he headed to the kitchen. Emma followed close behind him, ignoring the smell of nail polish and focusing instead in the smell of the food Killian had brought.

"Why'd you take so long? You were gone for almost an hour" Emma asked without meaning to sound like a control freak, it was just curiosity getting the best of her what made her ask. Killian looked up at her and sighed.

"Turns out everyone in this town got hungry at the same time and they all craved Granny's food, you wouldn't believe me but there were at least thirty people ordering to go… That never happens" he explained. Emma laughed and said something about them being unlucky as she proceeded to get the food out of the bags and place it on the small table that was in the kitchen. That afternoon she had craved some burgers with fries and ever since Killian discovered what they were –thanks to her no less, he had become a great fan of them. They would have both satisfied their stomachs by now if it hadn't been for all the people at Granny's, so now, as they finally sat down to eat, it was night-time.

Killian grabbed a fry and stuffed it in his mouth, he always wore a pleasure expression whenever he ate, but that night it seemed to be banned from his face.

"Seriously, that smell won't go away. Why aren't you eating, love?" he inquired.

"That smell won't go away because it comes from my nails, and I'm not eating because they're still fresh! I don't want any salt sticking to them or to get my burger all _nail-polished_" Emma extended her hands in front of him and wiggled her fingers.

"Then get the paint off," he said looking at her slender fingers "even though blue looks good on you, I see no reason why you should paint your finger nails, Swan. Especially with such an unnatural colour" Emma sometimes forgot he actually was 300 years older than her and that he came from a different realm…

"I paint them because it makes my hands look pretty" she said as she blew softly on her nails.

Killian then got up and walked to the fridge; he retrieved a beer for both her and him and closed the silver door. He opened Emma's with his hook and placed in front of her, and as he opened his he smirked at her, raising his eyebrow quizzically.

"And the ring I gave you, the one in your left hand with that beautiful emerald," he took a sip from the bottle "_that _doesn't make your hands look pretty?"

Emma lowered her eyes to the ring in question and smiled. Yes, it was a beautiful ring indeed. He had proposed to her a few months ago, everyone in the town knew except for her. Killian had even asked for her father's and Henry's permission, Snow too of course.

_I didn't believe in true love until I found you, Emma._

_But true love is something that needs to be fought for, I once promised I'd win your heart without any trickery; and even though now I seem to have won your love, I won't take you for granted._

_I'll keep fighting and showing you how much I love you and need you for the rest of my life, love. I'm yours, Emma, always been. And now, I'm asking you if you'd like to be mine… Would you marry me?_

She had obviously said yes. Emma remembered his words perfectly and much to her embarrassment, she sometimes played them over and over in her head. She watched him, still standing next to the table and away from her.

"It makes _one _hand look pretty" she retorted.

"So you want more treasure? Bloody hell, Swan. Sometimes you make a better pirate than I do"

"I love you, Killian…" Emma stood up, forgetting the food and her nails as she approached him and locked her hands together behind his neck "And as corny as it may sound, you're all the treasure I need," Killian smiled and was about to say something but she stopped him "now don't say anything because if you do, it'll be the last time I say such a thing, just… keep quiet"

He pressed his forehead to hers, then he moved and kissed her cheek… her neck and finally stopped when he reached her earlobe, he nipped at it tenderly. Emma felt goose bumps spreading all over her skin as his hot breath hit her neck, then he stopped kissing.

"You're going soft… But I love you too, so, so much…" before Emma could say anything he moved back and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her passionately. She immediately surrendered to his kiss, not caring at all about his comment; she just kissed him back, tasting his mouth and biting him softly whenever she had the chance. Killian ran his hook along her back while he cupped her head with his hand, she loved when he did that, it made her smile into the kiss.

"Oh God" Henry said, making them stop immediately.

"Hey…kid" Emma said, turning around smoothly. Killian just waved at him and tried to hide his red face by stepping away from the light.

"I don't even know what's worse… If it's not you with Killian, it's her with Robin. Seriously, I'm going to go live with someone that's single. Leeroy sounds like a good roommate"

Both Emma and Killian laughed.

"I'm sorry, lad. We don't mean to make you uncomfortable," the pirate said with honesty "you hungry?" he meant to change the subject and Emma dedicated him a thankful look.

"Yeah, I am" Henry looked pleased with the question.

"Would you like to have my burger? Your mother has this awful thing on her nails and it made me lose my appetite, eat it before it makes you lose yours" Killian handed him the burger along with the fries and Henry took them as he eyed them curiously.

"I can eat in my room?" he finally asked.

"No, you can't–" Emma started but Killian cut her off.

"Yes, you can. That foul smell won't follow you there" he nodded and Henry didn't even bother to ask twice, he just followed Killian's instructions and disappeared happily with the food.

Emma turned around with a smirk on her face and placed her hands on her hips.

"It doesn't even bother you anymore, does it? My nails?"

Killian stepped closer and hooked his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him with one swift move.

"No, it doesn't…" the words were practically grunted out "You can't kiss me like that and expect to get away with it, Swan"

Then he led her to their bedroom by the hand, well, hook. She was holding his hook.

"Henry's here" she warned.

"He's eating, probably watching TV… He'll know nothing of it" Killian kissed her deeply.

"You just wanted him busy so we could get busy, that was low even for you" she said as he walked them into the room and closed the door behind them, running his hand along her side.

"I'm a pirate, Emma" he lifted her blouse and Emma finished taking it off, leaving her black lacy bra exposed.

"We're worse than Regina and Hood…" Emma worked the buttons of his shirt open, kissing his collarbone and chest as she stripped him of his clothes.

"Wait 'til we're married, love"


End file.
